tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
LiteCitrus' Survivor 5:Macau
Survivor: Macau is the fifth season of LiteCitrus' Survivor Series. Season Summary The fifth season of LiteCitrus' Survivor kicked off with sixteen gift hungry castaways setting foot on the sandy shores of Macau, a Chinese paradise. The tribes were immediately divided in two, the purple tribe Xin Yuàn (meaning "New Hope") and the mint green tribe Huó Háoqì (meaing "Warm Spirit"). The game soon began and alliances formed quickly, Chance catching immediate vibes of it, was concerned already. At the first challenge Xin Yuàn prevailed and immediately after the first challenge Chance knowing his ill fate on his tribe quit the game, cancelling Tribal Council. Once again after Xin Yuàn won again and another crazy circumstance struck the game with inactive Montana having to be evacuated from the game. In a shocking twist both tribes were heading to Tribal Council, the Xin Yuàn already had dysfunction with a tie in the first vote, however the fate of that tribe was then determined by Alex. With Brady gone a strong alliance on Xin Yuàn was determined to dominate the merge. Huó Háoqì got lucky when Xin Yuàn went on a two challenge losing streak but instead of losing two, lost three due to David quitting before the challenge end, then Lauren for being bitter over his position on his tribe. A twist shook up the game with only eight people being able to make the merge, Allison fell short and became the first jury member and the last to not make the merge. With an eight person merge Alex became an immediate target but his luck quickly changed with him sliding by having people in the majority alliance fall with Khianna quitting and Blake being evacuated. Alex managed to solidify his spot in the majority alliance but was at the bottom as the fourth wheel. The alliance successfully eliminated their targets of Matty, then James. After the final three deal of Devin, Sarah, and Torsa formed cracks when Alex convinced Devin and Torsa of Sarah's jury influence and they voted her out of the game, having Alex slide by yet again. Alex luckily won final immunity against the final two deal of Devin and Torsa, but ultimately took Torsa to final two with him to show his already strong allegiance to her and for her being loyal. In the end the jury was divided and influenced by who had the best game with Alex being a constant target they rewarded his strong game of making it to the end over Torsa in a 4-3 vote. Contestants The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game Voting Table 1-Chance voluntarily left the game and Tribal Council was cancelled. 2-Montana was evacuated in Episode 2 due to inactivity. 3-The vote tied resulting in a re-vote to occur. 4-David voluntarily left the game. 5-Lauren voluntarily left the game. 6-Khianna voluntarily left the game. 7-Blake was evacuated in Episode 7 due to a ban. Episode Summaries Episode 1:"I Busted My Ass and Broke a Nail!" *'Immunity Challenge: '''Tribe Name Unscramble The season started with sixteen hopefuls entering the paradise island of Macau. Immediately right off the bat Chance isolated himself and felt insecure about his position within his tribe. Personalities clashed and relationships formed among the tribes but were soon split at the tribe picking. In the Immunity Challenge Xin Yuàn who had the advantage soared to the occasion and won the first Immunity Challenge. At Tribal Council when it seemed it might just be it for Montana who showed no interest in the group it was Chance who willfully stepped down and quit the game, as he felt he was set up for failure and bound to be voted out early anyways. Episode 2:"F**k These Nerds!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Pass the Torch After Chance quit the game the Huó Háoqì tribe's plans were sent into a spiral in the event of the next vote. At the challenge Huó Háoqì once again came up short and lost their second consecutive immunity challenge. With the vote fastly approaching for a second time it was suggested to take out a big threat Joe, however the game had other plans when inactivity struck and forced Montana to be evacuated from the Huó Háoqì tribe instead, cancelling Tribal Council and cutting plans short. Episode 3:"This is Honestly Ridiculous!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'None Now with Chance quitting and Montana evacuated, the players were shocked on what was to come next considering no one was even technically voted out from the game yet. A bigger surprise came at the challenge when the rigorously inactivity of all the players in the game sent both tribes to Tribal Council exempting Sarah and Torsa who happened to be the only ones to show up from both their tribes. At the first Tribal Council for Xin Yuàn a plan formed Khianna was aimed to take out someone she did not like Brady. However the tribe had already been divided and the other side had plans on voting out an irritating Lauren. What brought to the vote was a shocking tie. The battle lines were drawn and people were shocked and paranoid about the re-vote. In the re-vote Khianna came through and her target Brady was the first person to be voted out from the game. At Huó Háoqì the vote already considered at the previous Tribal Council to vote Joe seemed as if the only easy viable option. However James and Joe had a different agenda when they tried to convince the tribe that Matty was the best bet in the vote. The vote came along and James and Joe's voice was made by their tribe when they still decided to vote out Joe. Episode 4:"They Could Drop Me at Any Moment" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Lucky Numbers After Joe's vote off the tension mounted as James was frustrated at his plan being shot down. David remained hopeless about his position on the tribe and considered quitting the game. Once the challenge was in play and it seemed his tribe was losing David removed himself from the game. To add salt into the wound David's tribe ended up losing and still had to vote someone out, it was Scott who wasn't in the main alliance and was voted out in a 4-2 vote. Episode 5:"You're a Little Bitch!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Poll Trivia With the merge approaching, alliances became shifty and ready for the merge, however other things had to happen beforehand. Lauren had an angry response to Scott's vote off and demanded to be voted out next. However Lauren was too impatient and decided to take her fate into her own hands and be the third person to quit the game. After Lauren's snap the tribe was in a frenzy on who was at the bottom. With everyone ready to be filled with news for the merge they were shot with another tribe individual Immunity Challenge, an eight person merge would take place with the person voted out in this episode to take the first spot in jury. Once again the Immunity Challenge was a power struggle Xin Yuàn ultimately prevailed and had their players solidify their spots in the merge. At Huó Háoqì, Torsa's alliance with Allison and Devin formed cracks. Devin felt it was time to blindside Allison for her strategizing with James. Torsa ultimately joined the plan and garnered the swing vote Matty and Allison became the first member of the jury with a 3-2 vote, being the last person to not make the merge. Episode 6:"Zuì Ji is the Best!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Puzzle After Allison was voted out, both tribes celebrated as they were met with exciting news of the merge. The consensus made the new tribe name "Zuì Ji" a blue tribe, in which was Chinese for the phrase ''"the best" . ''After the tribes merge, alliances quickly formed. An alliance of Blake, Devin, Khianna, Sarah, and Torsa was made to take the eight person majority. The first plan was set in motion to vote off challenge threat Matty. However their plans were thwarted when he won immunity. Just when the game couldn't get any more hectic Devin and Torsa devised a plan to vote out Alex who happened to be a faithful ally of Blake and Khianna with their previous votes of eliminating people targeting them. Ultimately heading into Tribal Council it was for sure shoe-in that Alex was going to go. The game however had different plans for Khianna when she decided to voluntarily leave the game, becoming the second member of the jury. Episode 7:"I Forfeit Immunity" *'Immunity Challenge: 'None (Alex forfeited for Torsa) After a crazy Tribal Council, Devin and Torsa started to feel great sympathy for Alex as he was just nearly saved by a stroke of luck. With an alliance member down with Khianna quitting, they greeted Alex into their alliance of four with open arms. However the game struck down again with Blake having to be evacuated from the game, putting the alliance down a number once again. With a clear 4-2 majority the plan was still the same to get rid of Matty if he didn't win immunity. Shockingly enough at the Immunity Challenge as a token of his loyalty Alex willingly forfeited the immunity he could have won to alliance member Torsa. At Tribal Council Matty's target was too big for him and he was voted out by the majority alliance in a 4-1-1 vote with James not knowing who to vote, placed his vote on Alex. Episode 8:"I Can't Miss Physical Geography!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'None (Alex won by default) With the final 5, the alliance of four looked very strong and only had to eliminate their last remaining threat which was James. James was hopeless about his position and had to rely on the immunity challenge to win. However not even James was showing his worth as he was absent at the challenge, leaving only Alex there to claim immunity. At Tribal Council the votes were deadlocked and James was the last target the alliance extinguished in a 4-1 vote. Episode 9:"Yes I Made Final 3 F**k Ya Momma!" *'Immunity Challenge: 'Blog Trend Off With just the alliance as the remaining final four, strategy would weigh heavily in who was getting the short end of the stick receiving fourth. Ultimately it was decided that the plan was to give the last edition to the alliance Alex, fourth. Alex had another agenda to take out Sarah for having the cleanest slate, and not really doing much to contribute to the game other than her vote. At the challenge Torsa won immunity and it seemed iminent that Alex was going to go home. However with scheming, Devin and Torsa realized that Alex was right and Sarah had the best shot in finals, and she was voted out 3-1 for being a jury threat. Episode 10:"Finale & Reunion" *'Immunity Challenge: '''Puzzle After the shocking betrayal of Sarah at 4th place, Devin and Torsa solidified their final 2 deal. Alex was again the subject of being targeted for the fourth time. However in the final Immunity challenge Alex shockingly prevailed and would split up the final 2 deal. In the end Alex felt it was more fair to take someone he has been loyal to and showed strong allegiance to justifying his vote for Devin. Devin would become the final jury member and be voted out by Alex's sole vote. Alex and Torsa nervously waited for a bitter jury to tackle them with menacing questions regarding their game play. Flaws and loop holes were sought in Torsa's answering and Alex lived up to his role as being a constant targeted by manipulating his fate through the luck of someone quitting, winning immunity, and strong social game. In the end Alex prevailed and became the fifth Sole Survivor to win the game and take the gift prize in a close 4-3 vote. Twists *In Episode 3 both tribes headed to Tribal Council due to inactivity during the challenge, the antendants Sarah and Torsa were rewarded for their participation with Individual Immunity. *In Episode 5 what was believed to be a merge was instead a smaller eight person merge. Category:Survivor